Cuidar
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Se sentía débil por solo verlo ahí en cama. Así que lo menos que podía hacer era cuidarlo hasta que el abriera los ojos.


_**Y volví con otra historia de mi pareja favorita.**_

 _ **Es que son tan hermosos el uno con el otro. Y no puedo evitar enamorarme más de esta pareja. Así que seguiré escribiendo más estas historias.**_

 _ **Ya no los molestare más. Así que a leer.**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Elsword no me pertenece. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

 _ **Aisha: Elemental Master**_

 _ **Elsword: Lord Knight**_

 _ **Elesis: Grand Master**_

 _ **Raven: Blade Master**_

* * *

-Vamos Aisha, es hora de que descanses llevas días ahi...

Cierta pelirroja le hablaba a cierta chica pelimorada, la cual no se quería alejar de la cama donde estaba cierto chico.

-No quiero Elesis, fue mi culpa que saliera herido y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer

Termino de hablar la pelimorada y se sentó a un lado de la cama. La pelirroja al no poder convencerla de que se moviera de ahí, suspiro en derrota y salió del cuarto.

La pelimorada al ver que su compañera salió. Suspiro y volvió a ver al chico pelirrojo que estaba acostado en la cama.

-Perdóname Elsword...

Desvió su mirada y empezó a leer el libro de hechizos. Quería hacerse más fuerte para no sentirse mal. Quería distraerse pero sus lágrimas no dejaron de salir de sus ojos.

Por muchas horas siguió leyendo aquel libro. Hasta que el cansancio, de los días que no había dormido, se hizo presente en ella, cerro el libro y se recargo un poco en la cama del chico.

-Elsword...

Cerró sus ojos, aun húmedos, y se quedo sumergida en un profundo sueño.

 **...**

La mañana llego. Y cierto pelirrojo había despertado. Sentía que su cabeza explotaría, se sentía un poco mareado. Sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a doler, quería moverse urgentemente.

Iba a mover una de sus manos hasta que sintió cierto peso en ella. Abrió bien los ojos y vio a cierta pelimorada recargada en su cama. La mano de ella tomaba con fuerza la de él.

-Aisha...

Menciono el nombre de la chica. Pero esta seguía dormida. El chico sonrió un poco, hasta que noto como de los ojos de la chica tenia pequeñas lágrimas aun.

Con su otra mano quito aquellas lágrimas. No sabía el porqué su compañera había llorado.

-Els... Elsword...

La chica hablo en sueños. Se removió un poco y volvió apretar más su mano a la del chico. El siguió sonriendo. Esta vez el acariciaba y despeinaba su cabellera morada.

La chica al sentir esto, abrió sus ojos y se encontró con cierto pelirrojo.

-Buenos días Aisha...

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Más esta empezó por llorar y se aventó abrazarlo.

-Idiota me tenias tan preocupada, no vuelvas hacerme esto Elsword...

A pesar del dolor que el sentía por aquel repentino abrazo, no se quejo. Abrazo más a la pelimorada, mientras que esta escondía su rostro en el pecho de él.

-Aisha estoy bien, no fue mi intención el preocuparte y sabes que lo haría las veces que sean con tal de que tu no estuvieras en peligro...

Termino de hablar y volvió acariciar su cabellera morada. Esta siguió llorando. Sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir y empezaba a temblar.

Ante esto, con una fuerza que ni siquiera él sabe de dónde la saco, la cargo y la sentó en su regazo. La acerco más a su cuerpo y ella seguía escondida en su pecho.

El tiempo pasó para que ella se tranquilizara.

-Perdón... Soy débil y para lo único que sirvo es para los hechizos...

Susurro pensando que él no la iba a escuchar pero se había equivocado. El subió su mano hasta la mejilla de ella haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

-Aisha tú no eres ni serás débil, te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres fuerte, hasta más fuerte que yo, no es tu culpa de que yo saliera herido, prefiero salir herido yo a que tu estés en mi lugar...

Con su pulgar limpio delicadamente las lagrimas de los ojos de ella. Volvió a sonreírle como solo el sabia. Ella de igual manera le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Y sin que se esperaran sus labios se juntaron en un dulce y tierno beso.

 **...**

-Raven tienes que ayudarme con Aisha no quiere dejar a Elsword y se va a poner mal ella en lugar de el

Cierta pelirroja y cierto pelinegro platicaban por los pasillos del lugar. Este ultimo al ver la insistencia de cierta pelirroja suspiro en derrota.

-Está bien pero no puedo asegurar nada...

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al cuarto donde estarían ambos jóvenes. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una hermosa imagen.

Ambos jóvenes estaban metidos en la cama, dormidos. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa. Ella utilizaba de almohada el pecho de este.

Mientras que el había recargado su cabeza en la de ella. Y la abrazaba protectoramente en la cintura de ella.

-Valla, creo que es mejor dejarlos descansar...

Ambos se sonrieron y cerraron la puerta lentamente. No querían despertar a la joven pareja.

Se sentaron afuera del cuarto. Esperarían a que ambos despertaran y varios compañeros de ellos llegaran.

Les dejarían un pequeño tiempo a solas.

* * *

 _ **Algo que aclarar. Quería poner a Rena como la persona que acompañaba a Elesis. Pero digamos que como no se dé que color es el cabello de Rena (por algo tonto) pues no lo puse y la cambie por Raven. Y pues por eso me salió un poco rarito al final. Pero bueno.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste. Y espero escribir más historias.**_

 _ **Nos veremos luego.**_

 _ **Reviews!?**_


End file.
